


The Bus Ride.

by LOIS_56



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depressed Patroclus, M/M, My First AO3 Post, OOC Achilles, POV Third Person, Strangers to Lovers, Would not call it a fic, Writing Exercise, constructive criticism is welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOIS_56/pseuds/LOIS_56
Summary: Depressed Patroclus finds a reason to live and not just survive.
Relationships: Achilles & Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	The Bus Ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Achilles just wants Patroclus to be happy.

Patroclus took the bus to work every day, looking out of the window the outside world seemed so big.

He saw the mother drop her kids at school, the teen who was so emersed in the music he was listening to that he bumped into the person in front of him day after day.

This monotonous nature of his life was starting to wear on him.

The bus started to fill as stops went by,and then in his seemingly normal routine entered the most beautiful person that Patroclus ever had the honor of seeing.

In a moment so minuscule, a ray of light brightened up his entire world .

Patroclus thought that a being of such beauty could only be divine. The divine being then did something that seemed rather impossible in his small world ,and sat besides him. The divinity was shorter than him but made up for that with Godly looks ,he had eyes as green as emeralds, hair spun of gold, rose bud for a mouth.

Patroclus had lost all sense of speech and could only stare at the display of divinity besides him. He introduced himself as Achilles. Patroclus said his name and just stared. Mustering all the control he had over his body , he turned his head and looked outside the window.

Over the course of few weeks his tongue got loose and he started talking to Achilles who continued to sit besides him. Achilles's views on the world were so different then his. The more Pat listened to him talk ;the more Pat's theory of him being divine being became more plausible. His thoughts were so innocent that patroclus had to fight the urge to wrap Achilles in a blanket and protect him from the world.

As time passed by they grew closer and then one day Achilles, the magnificent Achilles asked him out for dinner so smoothly that it felt as if they had done it a thousand times. In that moment Patroclus vowed that he would never let go of him.

It was the most beautiful day in Pat's life and he knew that he had just started to get more reasons to live than rather just survive.

Later Patroclus would learn that Achilles sat next to him because he thought Pat was the most handsome man he had ever seen and he looked so sad that Achilles had felt the need to go do everything in his power to make him happy.

**Author's Note:**

> After 3 ½ months if procrastinating ,I finally completed a fic , it is short but this is progress. yay!!


End file.
